Chapter 1: Where am I?
"Is he alive?", a voice said. "I think so", another voice said. Both voices sounded weird like they weren't human. I couldn't see who they were because I was to weak to open my eyes. "Bring him and lets go, lord Liniuse would like to see him", the first voice said. The creature place me on what I suspect to be a wagon and chained me up. The road was very bumpy I could tell because the wgon kept going up and down. "Wh...wher...where am I?" , I asked. "You will learn soon enough" , the second voice said. I didn't know where I was at but from the sound of it I knew I wouldn't like it. I could here whips cracking , chains clining, and weapons clashing together. I could feel the creatures cold hands removing the chains from my wrist and ankles. "Get up and get walking", the first voice said. I think he pushed me off the wagon and I landed on my face. "Aww! my face, whats wrong with you", I said. "Just keep walking", he said. I tried to stand but my legs were feeling like straws and so I kept on falling. When I was finally able to stand I was able to open my eyes. I was finally able to see the creatures that been pushing me around. They were ugly, their skin was a disgusting mossy color and they a very thin layer of old granpa hair. Their teeth was even worse, they were sharp and messy. They also wore ancient Roman combat armor with swords on their sides. The strangest part was they looked exactly alike, like identical twins, their voices even sounded the same a little. "Fine just stop pushing me around", I said. We were at a very large villa that looked very beautiful like a prince would live here. It was surrounded by a lot of the ugly creatures that brought me here. We walked through several hallways and passages and we were in a very large office. It was filled with a lot of old stuff and I mean old. It looked like a museum in here, their was old gladiaor equipment in one section, Roman militairy weapons, and several other ancient artifacts. They things from different eras in history like puctures that looked fom the nineteenth century. "Welcome to my island", a voice said. It sounded cold and authoritative, the person that it came from didn't look any better. He wore an expensive black tailor suit, he had jet black hair, he carried a black cane that had a golden eagle on it , and he looked like he was in his mid 40's. "Who are you and can you tell me where I'm at", I asked. "My name is Liniuse son of Trivia and you are on my island", he said calmly. "I need to leave, I have something very important that I need to do", I said. "You cant do that unless you earn your freedom by winning several tournaments in the colosseum", Liniuse said. "What tournaments?", I asked. "You will have to win tournaments in the colosseum by killing all your opponents", he said. "I cant I don't have time for that, I need to leave now!", I demanded. "Who are you?", Liniuse asked. "Silas, Silas Corvin", I said. All the creatures gasped and looked at each other while Liniuse facial expression changed slightly. He seemed like the kind of person who doesn't smile much. "So you are the mighty Silas Corvin I heard so much about. The legendary Tempest that brought down Oceanus, Triton, and even fought his way in and out of Tartarus. You don't look at all as I expected and the fact that you are here means I will be making a lot more money", he said. I couldn't believe he said I don't look at all that he expected. What did he expect Hercules or something. "I'm not going to stay here, I'm leaving now", I told him. "Take him to the holding facility with the others now", he said. I don't of know energy to fight so the creatures but chains on me and dragged me out with little effort. Chapter 2: The Colosseum Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Chapter Page Category:The Colosseum Part 1